


Four Months Later

by BuzzCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosive break-up, Gabriel runs into Sam in the grocery store. Miscommunications are explained and fluffy hugs abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months Later

Gabriel pushed the grocery cart ahead of him, speculatively eying the boxes of sugary cereal. He knew he was supposed to be eating healthier, what with the baby on the way and all that, but some mornings he just wasn’t feeling a smoothie. Besides, healthy eating had always been much more Sam’s wheelhouse.

Gabriel tried not to let his spirit fall at that thought. It was four months since Sam had left. Gabriel was six months pregnant. He had been so happy when he first found out. He and Sam had been trying for a child, but since his heats were so far between, they really could only try three times a year. Gabriel was starting to worry. After all, male omegas had a very short fertile period compared to omega females and Gabriel was more and more afraid that they wouldn’t be able to conceive at all. Sam had suggested that they stop trying to a while, that maybe the stress of trying to conceive was negatively impacting Gabriel’s cycles. Gabriel had exploded then, saying that it was Sam’s fault they couldn’t conceive, that Sam didn’t even want children and maybe it was time for Gabriel to go find a stud. Sam had left that night and Gabriel hadn’t heard from him since.

Of course, now with his belly protruding far before him, any fertility fears he’d had before were laid to rest. Gabriel grabbed the cocoa puffs, threw them into his cart, and kept shopping. He reached the end of the aisle, and froze. That scent…he _knew_ that scent…Sam Winchester slowly stepped out of the next aisle down, slowly, as if afraid of what he’d find. Gabriel felt his breath hitch, and it wasn’t the pups currently kicking in his belly. Sam stared at him, then his gaze flicked down. His eyes widened. Gabriel resisted the urge to shift his weight uncomfortably. Sam just stared a bit more, before hesitantly looking up at Gabriel,

“Your scent changed.”

“Yup,” said Gabriel, popping the ‘p’.

“Is it…” Sam trailed off and Gabriel felt his lips thin slightly. He wrapped a hand under his belly,

“Yours? Yeah, it is. Six months in.”

“Six months,” Sam said with wonder. Then, he frowned, “That night…you didn’t know?”

Gabriel shook his head, “Didn’t take the test for another three months.”

“Why didn’t you call?” Sam asked. Gabriel glared at him and tried very hard not to explode in the middle of the fucking grocery store,

“I did. I called and called, left messages, texted, everything. You never replied. I even tried to go to your apartment, and you weren’t there!” By the end of his explanation, Gabriel was practically spitting in anger. Gabriel’s sweet scent was suddenly like burned sugar and Sam couldn’t believe it. He pulled out his phone and ran through his texts, his phone calls. Suddenly, it hit him like a fucking train. The first time Gabriel had called, it had been late. Sam had moved that day and was spending the evening getting very drunk with Dean and when Gabriel had called, Sam had debated answering. Dean had taken the phone from him, ignored the call, and…and…

_And blocked Gabriel’s number._

Sam could kick himself. He explained what happened to Gabriel, who didn’t necessarily look like he was feeling forgiving, but looked a little less like he wanted to take Sam’s head off,

“But you never called me either.”

“Gabriel, the last time we talked, you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought you hated me,” Sam explained. Gabriel felt his thought process screech to a halt,

“Well, it’s not a good explanation, but it’s an explanation,” he admitted grudgingly. Sam could still smell the frustration and distrust all over him though. Gabriel had folded his arms on top of his bump, which only served to emphasize its existence. Sam tried to tamp down on his alpha pride at seeing that. He had done that. He was the reason Gabriel was pregnant, filled with Sam’s pup. Sam frowned,

“How have you been, with…” He made a vague gesture at Gabriel’s abdomen. Male omega pregnancies could be difficult, especially if their alpha was gone. Alpha pheromones helped ease some of the pregnancy symptoms, morning sickness and such. It certainly explained why Gabriel hadn’t even noticed he was pregnant; the continuous supply of Sam’s hormones had kept the worst of the symptoms at bay. Sam was almost surprised that his pregnancy had made it this long. Alpha hormones helped stabilize the omega, without which the chances of miscarriage were much higher.

“I’ve been okay. Cas has been around a lot, which has helped.”

“And how is…”

“They’re good,” Gabriel said, and he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. Sam grinned and unless Gabriel was mistaken, there were tears budding in the alpha’s eyes,

“’They?’”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said with a nod. He couldn’t resist rubbing his belly a bit at that. He could feel them moving, not kicking really just shifting around. Sam watched his hands enviously,

“Can I touch you?” Sam asked. Gabriel hesitated a moment, then nodded. The fact Sam had waited that long to ask was almost amazing. Alphas were known to get very tactile when their partner was pregnant, sometimes practically hanging off their partner, especially in public. Sam stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Gabriel’s belly. Gabriel felt his heartrate skyrocket. His body was reacting to the closeness of an alpha’s pheromones. Castiel’s pheromones, just being those of an alpha family member, had been helpful, but they weren’t anything compared to what Sam’s were. Where Castiel’s felt a bit like putting on a comfy shirt after a long day, Sam’s were being snuggled under a blanket on the couch, a cup of tea after a long day. Sam’s smell was like coming home and Gabriel couldn’t fight the small sigh that escaped him as soon as Sam touched him. It was like something clicked back into place, an ache that suddenly didn’t hurt. He felt one of the pups kick and the way Sam jumped, Gabriel knew he felt it too.

“Was that—“

“Yup. Someone wanted to say hi.” Gabriel smiled down at his belly, then up at Sam. Sam still had his palms pressed flat to Gabriel’s abdomen. He looked at Gabriel. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other. Slowly, Sam’s smile lost its luster. He stood to his full height,

“Gabriel, I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I, I should have been there, to help.”

“With what? Putting up with mood swings and watching me vomit every other hour of the morning?” Gabriel said, trying to lighten the mood. Sam looked him straight in the eye,

“Yes.” He wasn’t kidding. Gabriel blinked in surprise. Then, he sighed,

“And I, I’m s…sorry too. The last things I said…”

“You were angry. And apparently hormonal.”

“And I was afraid,” Gabriel admitted quietly. Sam tilted his head to the side in confusion. Gabriel couldn’t quite look at him as he elaborated, “I was afraid I was the reason we couldn’t get pregnant. I mean,” he gave a mirthless laugh, “I’m not really what you’d call young. Or healthy. I thought it was my fault.”

“Gabriel,” Sam opened his arms and Gabriel willing went into them, as close as he could get. He hugged Sam and nuzzled into his chest. Gabriel hadn’t realized just how deeply he missed this closeness. Sam folded him in close and put his chin on top of Gabriel’s head, “Judging by this, no one is at fault.”

Gabriel laughed softly, “That’s what it looks like.”

Sam was quiet a moment, then said, “Gabe, would it be okay, could I come over and make you dinner? And we could…talk? About us? About the pups?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel swallowed around the lump in his throat and did his best to ignore the tears budding in the corners of his eyes, “yeah that’d be good.” Before he could stop himself, he whispered into Sam’s chest,

“I still love you.”

Sam whispered into Gabriel’s hair, “I love you too.”


End file.
